


The After Hours

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM aftercare, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Multi, Rope Bondage, Spreader Bars, Sub!Sam, bencestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, intense scene, Sam gets taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After Hours

“Let’s end there,” Cas’s voice said, floated up sightly hazy through the rushing blood in Sam’s ears, seemed detached but sort of like an anchor too, behind the darkness of his blindfold.

He relaxed at once, letting his muscles sag against the ropes, against the heavy weight behind him that was usually Dean. It was still all just a bit too much, still felt like there was an overwhelming amount of hands touching him, grabbing and prodding and rubbing and -

“Takin’ your blindfold off,  _cher_ ,” Benny’s voice was so low it didn’t surprise him, his hands so gentle while they untied the silk on Sam’s face, his thick fingers quick and efficient.

Sam kept his eyes squeezed shut for a while after the blindfold came down; it just felt easier for the moment, while he started to get his breath back, started to become more aware of his surroundings.

Benny’s fingers cupped at his jaw, going slow again, creeping up towards his ball-gag. “You wanna open your eyes, Sam? Gonna take your gag out now, alright?”

Sam nodded once, slow, squinting his eyes open carefully. The first thing he saw was Benny, of course, Benny’s smiling face and kind eyes, Benny gently pulling around the black gag until it popped out. Sam stretched his mouth wide, circled his lower jaw, sighed out happily.

“And Dean’s got your ropes darlin’, I’ll be right back,” Benny told him, moving away while Dean pressed up solid and warm against Sam from behind.

“Hey, did good, kiddo,” Dean rasped against his ear, deftly untying the knots that had Sam’s arms suspended over his head and hooked to the ceiling. Dean guided them down slow, rubbing his hands up and down Sam’s twitchy muscles, heating him up so nice before he moved on to the spreader bar keeping Sam’s ankles apart.

That was two simple locks and Sam jumped at the noise when Dean unlatched them; it sounded so loud, all of a sudden, in the quiet room, when before it had swelled with voices and panting and commotion.

“Okay?” Dean asked him, standing back up, pressing against Sam’s sweaty, still-heaving side. Sam focused on breathing though, trying to even his pulse, trying to do everything at once. “Hey, Sammy?”

He nodded at Dean, slowly turned his head towards his brother. “Yeah,” he warbled out, voice rough from disuse, jaw a little tired. “I’m okay.”

He still felt spacey though, hazy-headed and heavy-limbed. Dean moved away to dispose of the ropes and Castiel replaced him quickly, more insistent than the others. He had the softest blanket in his hands – Sam recognized it at once, the dark blue faux-fur from their bed – and he held it up questioningly. Sam nodded, surprised to find his legs buckling underneath him but Cas had him, always did, the angel’s arms tightening around Sam and gliding him down to the floor, draping the warm blanket around him and draping himself over that.

“You are amazing, Sam,” Castiel told him, quiet, low, while Dean and Benny did their usual clean up around the room. Everything came into sharper focus for a minute, and Sam pressed back against Cas while the sweat dried on his skin, while the aches eased themselves out. “We’re all very proud of you.”

Sam just mumbled against Castiel’s neck, breathing him in and wrapping his tired arms around the angel. This, he decided, this was his favourite part, especially when Dean and Benny joined them (with sandwiches), all of them twining themselves around Sam and Cas until it was a hot, happy pile of contented men, all of them with ready praise that made Sam’s heart soar.


End file.
